Sear Me
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: Oneshot : Il ne peut y avoir de Ténèbres sans Lumière. Le meilleur souvenir de Sévérus Snape. Attention : Spoilers du tome 6.


**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling.  
****La chanson "Sear Me III" est la propriété de My Dying Bride.**

**Je ne tire aucun argent de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Luz.**

* * *

_Sear Me_

J'aime les Ténèbres. La paix, le réconfort qu'on ne peut trouver qu'au coeur de la nuit, lorsque le bruit et la fureur du jour se sont tus pour laisser place au silence fourmillant du royaume des Ombres.

Ce royaume est le mien. Il est mon armure, mon refuge. Mon domaine.

Ici, dans les profondeurs des cachots, loin du monde et de la guerre qui couve, je peux baisser ma garde et redevenir ce que je suis.

Une créature des Ténèbres.

Mais comme il n'y a pas de nuit sans jour, il ne peut y avoir d'ombre sans lumière. C'est une loi universelle, une loi que j'ai apprise il y a bien longtemps, une vérité lue dans des yeux plus bleus qu'un ciel d'été.

La Lumière est toujours là, commeun rappel oppressant de cet autre monde qui vit sous le soleil. Une menace. Une promesse.

Dans la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée, la flamme d'une bougie, le reflet dansant d'un lame.

Je ne peux lui échapper. Elle est là et m'attire, comme un insecte dans la nuit. Et lorsque l'appel est trop fort, lorsque le mur que j'ai bâti autour de mon coeur se fissure, comme un insecte dans la nuit, je vole vers _elle_.

* * *

Le ciel est bleu dans la petite bassine de pierre et j'inspire profondément avant de plonger à nouveau dans ce jour de printemps si proche et si lointain. 

Et _elle_ est là, assise sur l'herbe tendre. Elle a l'air si jeune dans son uniforme impeccable, sa coiffure seule trahissant la détente d'un week-end à Pré-au-Lard lorsque la brise emporte les longues boucles libérées de leur chignon.

Evan est là lui aussi, assis au pied du vieux chêne, les accords de sa guitare emplissant de musique cette clairière connue de nous seuls.

Et me voilà, adossé au tronc rugueux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, partageant sans oser y croire ce moment de paix. Spectateur de leurs bavardages, de leurs taquineries fraternelles. Silencieux. Immobile.

Terrifié à l'idée que le moindre geste, la moindre parole, le moindre souffle ne trahisse mes faiblesses, mes doutes. Mon inconsistance.

Alors je me tais et j'observe, avide de ramasser la moindre miette de connaissance ou de sentiment qui leur échapperait.

Ils sont si beaux, si purs. Aucune difformité dans leurs traits, aucune petitesse dans leurs âmes ou leurs coeurs. Ils ne connaissent ni le mépris, ni la jalousie, ni la bassesse dont nous, disciples de Salazar, sommes si souvent affublés.

Non. Ada et Evan Rosier traitent chacun avec respect. Même moi, Sévérus Snape, le Sang-mêlé de Serpentard, sans argent ni soutien.

Je n'ai rien. Rien que l'amitié qu'ils m'ont offerte. Cette amitié qui m'a sauvé de l'insignifiance qui m'engluait et qui a fait de moi ce que je suis en ce jour de printemps si proche et si lointain. Moi, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Mais cette assurance, cette importance encore nouvelles ne suffisent plus, et dans ces yeux noirs qui furent les miens, se lit déjà ce besoin, ce désir dévorant qui s'insinue dans mon âme comme un poison mortel et délicieux.

Et lorsqu'elle se lève et tournoie dans la brise, scandant les paroles d'un air oublié, c'est ce même poison qui s'éveille à nouveau et court dans mes veines vieillies.

Elle est le soleil, magnifique et implacable.

Sa chevelure est un feu dansant, et son sourire éclaire le monde d'une lumière incandescente qui chasse les Ténèbres et marque mon âme de son sceau.

Je ne suis pas digne de lécher la boue de ses bottes, et je voudrais goûter le miel de ses lèvres.

Comment peut-elle me sourirequand le désir déforme mon visage...comment peut-elle appeler mon nom de sa voix riante quand je vendrais mon âme pour l'entendre le soupirer, le gémir, le crier... comment peut-elle me tendre sa main blanche quand je crève de la toucher,de la posséder...

Mais cette main reste tendue, comme une menace, une promesse, et si je ferme les yeux et me concentre assez fort, je peux encore sentir la douceur de sa peau brûler ma chair lorsque mes doigts effilés se ferment sur les siens.

Elle m'attire, comme le feu attire l'insecte dans la nuit, et le frisson qui parcourt le corps jeune de celui que je fus, ce frisson n'est que le pâle reflet du brasier qui me consumme au contact de sa chaleur, et dont les flammes me brûlent encore au moindre souvenir d'elle.

Mais le soleil ignore les tourments des mortels, et elle balaie mes doutes d'un sourire et m'entraîne dans sa danse autour du monde.

Et tandis que deux enfants de seize ans dansent dans la brise printanière, à jamais jeunes et insouciants du monde qui les engloutira, je regagne les ténèbres de mes cachots.

* * *

Ce souvenir est là, devant moi, brillant doucement du pâle reflet de _sa _lumière. Le plus beau souvenir de ma vie. Le plus pur. 

Elle est ma vie, mon soleil. Sans elle pour me guider, la nuit a englouti mon âme.

Mais nulle nuit n'est éternelle. Et lorsque tout sera fini, lorsqu'Il sera mort, tué par celui qu'il a Lui-même créé, Son sang me rendra ce qu'Il m'a pris.

Que tes rêves soient doux, mon amour, car bientôt tu te lèveras de ta couche froide, et avec toi, le soleil.

* * *

_SEAR ME III_

_Come to __me  
__Comfort me  
__Take my hand_

_  
__In your arms  
__In your eyes  
__I will be  
__Forever yours  
__Bring me down  
__To your bed  
__To your dreams_

_Take my life  
__Take everything  
__Through those meadows  
__Of heaven  
__Where we ran forevermore  
__I wish, oh, I wish again  
__With you. Oh, to be with you_

_So lay me down  
__Close to you  
__Hold me now my lover  
__I kiss your tears  
__My sweet one  
__And kiss again, my love_

_Inclus dans l'album: ' The Light at the End of the World', par My Dying Bride._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Oui, je sais, je devrais être en train d'écrire un chapitre de "Déchus" ou de "L'Etoile du Berger", ou même du "Choix du Dragon", et me voilà à poster un one-shot. **

**Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de ma Muse, qui continue à me jouer des tours en pondant des idées qui n'ont rien à voir avec mes histoires en cours !**

**Bref, cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une chanson de My Dying Bride, un groupe de Doom ( " Le Doom, c'est du métal dépressif. " dixit mon pote Lio ). D'autres chapitres viendront peut-être étoffés ce one-shot, vu que j'ai déjà toute une intriguetirée d'autres de leurs chansons.**

**En tout cas :**

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**J'essaierai de poster autre chose pour la nouvelle année ( chapitre ou one-shot, je ne garantis rien, vu l'humeur hystérique de Muse la muse !).**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Zoub'.**

**Luz.**


End file.
